


Фаталисты

by Akichiro_Kda



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akichiro_Kda/pseuds/Akichiro_Kda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После всего этого как бы, кажется, не сделаться фаталистом? Но кто знает наверное, убежден ли он в чем или нет?.. и как часто мы принимаем за убеждение обман чувств или промах рассудка! (Ю.М. Лермонтов "Герой нашего времени")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фаталисты

Микеле семнадцать.

На площади Сан Марко - монастырский двор для кого-то, для него - вся Италия - невозможно жарко, горячее солнце, кажется, сейчас расплавит его, а раскаленный воздух прогревает изнутри, не насыщая кислородом абсолютно. Каменные ступени, на которых он сидит, не лучше сковороды, и надо бы пересесть в тень, но если Микеле станет ближе к солнцу хоть на метр – точно расплавится. Шумный поток людей мешает расслабиться, вдохновиться атмосферой стариной площади, прочувствовать прошлое, настоящее и будущее, смешивающиеся здесь в одно. Мальчишка, лепечущий сам с собой что-то по-французски - самая надоедливая часть толпы – снует прямо рядом с ним. Микеле не нравится французский. На вид ребенку около десяти, волосы длинные, слишком длинные для мальчика, вьющиеся, на щеке у него родинка, небольшая и почти незаметная, рядом маленький шрамик (Ветрянка?), под губой - такой же. Паренек раздражает, как назойливая муха, не дает сосредоточиться на карандаше и бумаге в руках, путает мысли.

\- Forse, giocare da qualche altra parte? Dove sono i tuoi genitori?* - Ребенок не знает итальянского, Микеле уверен, но попробовать стоило.

\- Io non parlo italiano.** - раскатистая “р” десятилетнему французу пока что не по зубам.

Секунду назад мальчик смотрел в глаза собеседника, а сейчас перевел взгляд куда-то за его спину. “Увидел родителей”, - предполагает Микеле.

\- Он не сильно вам надоедал, молодой человек? - в отличие от своего чада, родители итальянский знают. Это не нравится Микеле еще больше, чем французский.

\- Нет, - как того требует вежливость, отвечает Микеле, - Разве что совсем чуть-чуть.

Микеле уходит, рисовать сегодня не выходит совсем. Возможно, всему виной мальчишка, погода или туристы, снующие туда-сюда, а может, у самого Микеле неподходящее настроение.

Вечером того же дня Анжела увозит его в Чериньолу, и его новые знакомые совсем вылетают из головы. Пока следующим утром Микеле не обнаруживает, что и мальчишка, и его родители тоже здесь. И почему эти туристы не могли выбрать любой другой курортный городок?

Они остаются на целую неделю. На долгую, нудную, раздражающую неделю, на протяжении которой Микеле еще раз убеждается, что французский - самый ужасный язык на всем белом свете. Часто мальчишка – в первое же утро выясняется, что его зовут Флоран - увязывается за Микеле, не дает проходу, куда бы тот ни пошел. Родители его, видимо, сочли, что новому знакомому нравится присматривать за их сорванцом, и Флоран получил разрешение ходить на пляж вместе с Микеле, к большому неудовольствию последнего.

Впрочем, Флоран хорошо плавает, и, пока подопечный играет в воде с другими детьми, Микеле получает возможность заняться своими рисунками. Только вот почему-то он не чувствует раздражения, когда на его блокнот падает тень и капли соленой воды от склонившегося над рисунком Фло. Мальчишка загорелый, и, если бы не французская речь, его точно можно было бы принять за итальянца.

-Чего зубами стучишь? Посиди спокойно хоть минуту, с тобой сам черт не сладит…

Фло смеется, заворачивается в полотенце, и какое-то время сидит неподвижно, совсем не по-детски, глядя на Микеле. Так, словно старается запомнить каждую черту лица своего взрослого друга. Микеле кажется даже, что, когда Флоран моргает, перед глазами его все равно он, Микеле.

Мальчика не смущает языковой барьер, он объясняется жестами, непонятными и дерганым, уже по-подростковому угловатыми, нет-нет да вставляя французские слова.

К концу недели Микеле выучивает несколько слов и множество мальчишеских жестов: тянет за рукав - “идем гулять”, дергает за волосы - “обрати на меня внимание”. Каждую ночь Микеле спит, как убитый, и все, что ему сниться - маленький Фло, потому, когда Моты наконец уезжают, юноша облегченно выдыхает. Флоран вымотал его.

***

Микеле двадцать пять.

Шарль Де Голь - человек и аэропорт - встречает его туманом. Дома, в родной Италии ничего не выходит, и Микеле решает уехать, но, к своему разочарованию, не находит прямого рейса до нужной ему местности. Сил терпеть, ждать нет никаких, и Микеле, теперь уже Микеланджело, приходится лететь с пересадкой в Париже. В ненавистном Париже, ненавистном теперь еще больше из-за проклятого тумана. На стойке регистрации Микеле сообщают, что непогода продлится около суток Нам очень жаль, мсье. Приносим свои изменения, ваш самолет полетит послезавтра в то же время. Вы можете ознакомиться с возможными вариантами проживания у информационной стойки. , что значит он, Микеле Локонте, застрял. Раздраженный и злой, он уносится из аэропорта, ослепленный гневом и обидой на город, погоду и судьбу - все, что не дает сдвинуться с места.

Париж славится романтичными закоулками, маленькими улочками и, конечно, уютными кофейнями. Микеланжело сидит не шевелясь и смотрит в огромное окно-ветрину. Люди выплывают и снова растворяются в молочном, густом тумане, смеются - естественно, он этого не слышит, стекло достаточно толстое, чтобы укрыть посетителей крошечного кафе от звуков внешнего мира - разговаривают, не обращают внимания на сизую дымку, окутывающую их. Туман не мешает им, но мешает Микеле. Кроме него самого в кофейне не больше четырех человек: парочка влюбленных, девушка за столиком прямо у входа, нервно озирающаяся по сторонам (Ждет кого-то?) и парень в самом углу, уткнувшийся в свой ноутбук. Парнишка кажется смутно знакомым, как будто из далекого прошлого, но Микеле не верит в такого рода совпадения. Молодой человек совершенно точно просто кажется ему знакомым. Микеланжело допивает свой кофе - уже остывший, противный на вкус - расплачивается, не забыв оставить очаровательной официантке на чай, и уходит. Парень в углу вздыхает, как только колокольчик над входной дверью перестает звенеть, кивает своим мыслям и, уверенно нажимая “ОК”, отправляет заявку. Он отлично помнит ушедшего итальянца и конечно же узнал его. Флоран верит в судьбу.

Год спустя Микеле снова в Париже. Он живет в Бельгии, обзавелся друзьями и там, и здесь, в Париже. Франция уже не кажется такой ужасной, а французский язык - отвратительным, а может быть все еще кажется, но без знания языка - на самом элементарном уровне, не сказать, что Микеле особо старается выучить язык - ему не прожить.

Приехав в Париж неделю назад, Микеланжело наткнулся на вывеску, огромную растяжку, если точнее, громогласно возвещающую о том, что через несколько дней состоится конференция, посвященная Италии. Вход свободный. Микеле не охоч до подобного рода мероприятий, но тоска по родной стране сильнее всего. Конференция довольно унылая, Микеле уже жалеет о том, что вообще наткнулся на объявление о ней. Ни один француз не в состоянии описать его прекрасную Италию. Никто из выступающих не бывал в Италии, он уверен, все они - студенты, участвующие только ради оценки. Никто и из них по-настоящему не заинтересован, он видит.

Следующий выступающий будет рассказывать о его родном городе - так написано в программе конференции. Микеле морально готов к очередному фиаско. Докладчик отличается от предыдущих: в его глазах - он где-то уже видел эти глаза - горит интерес. И ему думается, что, может быть, в этот раз все будет не так плохо.

\- Родители устроили целый тур по Италии, когда я был маленьким. Должен признаться, таких открытых людей, как в этой стране, я не встречал ни до той поездки, ни после нее. Мне было десять, я был надоедлив до ужаса, и я даже не представляю, как было тяжело Микеле, парню, который со мной возился…

Микеле нервничает. Он уже совсем не слушает, что говорит Флоран, его больше не волнует эта дурацкая конференция. Похоже такие совпадения действительно случаются. Незнакомое имя “Флоран Мот” (И почему он не вспомнил раньше?) в одну секунду становится знакомым. Микеланжело еще помнит ту неделю, когда он был просто семнадцатилетним Микеле, на которого повесили надоедливого сорванца. Он тихонько встает и уходит. Не сказать, что Микеле нравятся такие совпадения.

***

Микеланжело тридцать четыре.

Он смертельно устал от выступлений в клубах, но все равно продолжает. Он ждет своего шанса уже достаточно долго, но когда такой шанс подворачивается, почему-то отказывается. Играть Моцарта - нонсенс. Это страшно и, можно сказать, богохульство. Микеланжело нравится Моцарт. Сыграть такого великого композитора кажется чем-то абсолютно невозможным, да и вообще, итальянец не уверен, что справится с ролью в каком-либо мюзикле. Но кого волнует твое мнение? Роль предлагают повторно. Микеле мучается. Буква “М” мерещится ему везде: на занавесках в квартире сестры, на постельном белье в его собственной квартире, в узорах дерева на полу. И, честно, Микеле не думает, что это хорошо, он не уверен, не сошел ли еще с ума. Он лежит на полу своей гостиной, смотрит в потолок и, как обычно, думает: соглашаться или нет. “Да подай же мне знак, в конце к…” Микеле становится жутко - он не успел додумать мысль, когда за окном раздался жуткий грохот. Он согласится.

Несмотря на то, что одна проблема решена - хотя и не до конца, впереди прослушивание - Микеле все еще неспокоен. Проблема в этом Флоране. Он не знает, кто шутит над ним эти шутки, но Флорана он теперь видит чаще, чем звонит своей маме. Видит, как и всегда, случайно: в продуктовом, на улице, в аптеке, в театре, на концерте, в клубе и даже в музыкальном магазине! - Бери нейлоновые, они меньше травмируют пальцы. Микеле открывает и закрывает рот, он действительно взбешен. Подумать только, какой-то юнец учит его выбирать струны!

От Флорана не отвязаться, и ослу понятно, что Микеланжело помнит его. Это совсем не значит, что они должны общаться. Так считает Микеле. Однако почему-то с завидным постоянством ходит по тем улицам, где уже сталкивался с Фло, заходит в те же магазины и даже не пытается угомонить щемящий восторг, когда наблюдает за Фло, за тем как он говорит, как смеется и, даже, как ест.

На самом деле Флоран не нагружает его своими проблемами, не особо распространяется о своих делах, и Микеле это нравится. Как бы Микеланжело не бесился, он догадывается - Фло делает только то, что дозволено. Частенько теперь они сидят в кофейне - в той самой, где Микеле бесился на туман; теперь он помнит, что и тогда Флоран был там. Сидят, с легкой руки итальянца, нужно сказать. Флоран никогда не предлагает ничего нового. И тогда Микеле понимает. Он действительно ждет разрешения.

Прослушивание в мюзикл прошло уже давно, Микеланжело и не волновался совсем: он-то с самого начала знал, кому принадлежит роль Моцарта. Его - и не его одного, всех исполнителей главных ролей - пригласили на крышу какого-то бизнесс-центра. Микеле даже не удивляется, когда видит Флорана. От судьбы не убежишь. Микеле разрешит ему все.

 

* Может быть, поиграешь в другом месте? Где твои родители?  
** Я не говорю по-итальянски.  



End file.
